tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Bulldog
Bulldog is the third episode of the fourth season. It first aired on tMr Conductor's Thomas Tales episode, Paint The Town Red in 1996 in the US. Plot Percy is itching to show off his new paint to the passengers, but it is too early and to make a point, Thomas tells him and the other engines a tale about Duke. At the time the story took place, Falcon was still new to the Mid Sodor Railway and so was to double-head a train along the Mountain Road with Duke. Falcon was cross and insisted on going in front, but he paid too much attention to the view and not enough to the rails and thus derailed, hanging dangerously over the edge of a cliff. Duke gallantly held Falcon until his crew was able to secure the couplings, then after being given an emergency supply of water from a nearby cottage he pulled Falcon back onto the rails. Falcon was grateful but perplexed at Duke's braveness, having insulted him previously. Duke modestly claimed he did not want Falcon's new paint to be spoiled. Characters * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duke * Falcon * The Mid Sodor Railway Manager * Stuart (does not speak) * Duncan (cameo) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) * Mrs. Kyndley (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (cameo) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Arlesdale * The Mountain Road * Rheneas Viaduct * Skarloey Trivia * This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, Duke the Lost Engine. * A similar accident occured on the Ffestiniog Railway with Duke's basis, Prince double heading a train with Linda, who derailed. Sir Handel's basis, Sir Haydn had also had a derailment on the Talyllyn Railway, which may have been the inspiration to have him as Duke's header and may also have inspired Sir Handel's derailings in the Four Little Engines stories "Sir Handel" and "Old Faithful"/A Bad Day for Sir Handel and Four Little Engines respectively. Goofs * Duncan appears in the second shot of Duke's old line, but he was not a Mid Sodor engine and had not been introduced to the series yet, meaning the fans wouldn't know who he is. * In the side-on shot of Falcon, the space for his nameplate is longer than the nameplate itself, reason being that Falcon's nameplate would later be replaced by one reading "Sir Handel". * When Falcon crashes through the fence and Duke tries to save Falcon, Duke derails as well. * When Duke pulls Falcon back onto the rails, Falcon's nameplate is slightly peeled off. * Falcon has Rheneas' whistle sound. * When Duke and Falcon enter the tunnel, one of them has Smudger's whistle sound. * In a close-up of Duke, his face is smaller than usual. This is so because larger scale models are used. * A rare picture shows Falcon with his Sir Handel nameplate and Rheneas' face. * The narrator says that Sir Handel and Peter Sam were Falcon and Stuart respectively, but the viewer would not have known their Skarloey Railway names until Four Little Engines. * In the close-up of Duke before he pulls Falcon back on the track, they are not coupled together. * Falcon's left (viewer's right) eye is wonky and too far up when the manager is talking to him about the Mountain Road. Quotes * Percy: Driver should be here by now! What's he doing? * Gordon: Sleeping! * Percy: But that means I'll be late! The coaches will be waiting and the passengers will get cross! * Henry: Rubbish! * James: It's still early. You just want to show off! * Percy: No I don't! * Thomas: Never mind, Percy. It'll soon be time for work. But be careful or you might run into danger. And Duke is not here to save you. * Toby: Du-Du-Duke? You mean our hero? * Falcon: Huh! Duke's an old fusspot! * Duke: Listen. The mountain road is difficult. I'll lead. * Falcon: No, I'll lead! How can I learn the route with you lumbering ahead and blocking the view? * Duke: Suit yourself, but never mind the view. Look at the track. * Duke: Look at the track. Never mind the view. * Falcon: Fusspot, Fusspot! Fuddy-Duddy, Fuddy-Duddy, Fuddy-Duddy! * Falcon: Don't dawdle, don't dawdle! * Duke: No hurry, no hurry. * Falcon: Thank you for saving me, Duke. I don't know why you bothered after I'd been so rude. * Duke: Oh, well! You just had a new coat of paint. It would have been a pity if you rolled down the mountain and spoiled it! Merchandise * Buzz Books - Bulldog In Other Languages Gallery File:Bulldogtitlecard.png|UK title card File:BulldogUStitlecard.jpg|US title card File:BulldogNewZealandtitlecard.png|New Zealand title card File:BulldogWelshtitlecard.jpg|Welsh title card File:Bulldog.PNG File:Bulldog1.png|Percy File:Bulldog2.png File:Bulldog3.png File:Bulldog4.png File:Bulldog5.png|Thomas File:Bulldog6.png File:Bulldog7.png File:Bulldog8.png|Duke's portrait File:Bulldog9.png|Stuart File:Bulldog10.png|Duncan, Falcon, Stuart and Duke File:Bulldog11.png File:Bulldog12.png File:Bulldog12.jpg File:Bulldog13.png File:Bulldog14.png File:Bulldog15.png File:Bulldog16.png|Falcon File:Bulldog17.png|Duke File:Bulldog18.png File:Bulldog19.png File:Bulldog20.png|The Mountain Road File:Bulldog21.png File:Bulldog22.png File:Bulldog23.png File:Bulldog25.png File:Bulldog26.png File:Bulldog27.png File:Bulldog28.png File:Bulldog29.png File:Bulldog30.png File:Bulldog31.png|Duke's cab File:Bulldog32.png File:Bulldog33.png File:Bulldog34.png File:Bulldog35.png|Rheneas Viaduct File:Bulldog36.png File:Bulldog37.png File:Bulldog38.png File:Bulldog39.png|Falcon File:Bulldog40.png File:Bulldog41.png File:Bulldog42.png File:Bulldog43.png File:Bulldog44.png File:Bulldog45.png File:Bulldog46.png File:Bulldog47.png File:Bulldog48.png File:Bulldog49.jpg File:Bulldog50.png File:Bulldog51.jpg File:BulldogBehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes File:Bulldog(BuzzBook).jpg|Buzz Book Episode File:Bulldog - Early UK Narration|Early UK Narration File:Bulldog - British Narration|UK Narration File:Bulldog - American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video